Linerless pressure sensitive labels have a first finished side coated with a release coating, and a second opposing side coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive. For mass production use, they are supplied as continuous web in the form of rolls. In one use, web is pulled from the roll, labels are cut from the web to the desired length, optionally printed upon, and then applied to the workpiece, typically an article or packaging for such.
Linerless pressure sensitive labels offer significant known advantages over older and more familiar lined labels. In lined labels, and in the web from which the labels are formed, the label stock, such as paper or plastic, is mounted by pressure sensitive adhesive on a liner, or a film of thin disposable material specially tailored for the purpose. After the label stock is peeled from the liner at the point of use, and the labels are applied to the workpiece, the liner waste is discarded.
Linerless labels provide certain advantages over lined labels, including more labels per unit volume, e.g., more labels per roll diameter, and no waste to dispose of. However, while linerless web and labels for various applications have been commercially available for a number of years, their use for labeling mass production consumer goods, or for applying postage stamps or other labels to parcels or other objects on a high speed volume basis, has been limited. It appears the situation is largely due to the lack of means for applying the liner-less labels reliably and precisely at high rates to conveyer-carried articles.
One problem associated with linerless labels is that it is difficult to handle web stock or labels, because the exposed pressure sensitive surface adheres to the parts of equipment that it contacts. Another problem, which is also applicable to lined labels, is to accurately cut and apply labels on a continuous high speed basis while avoiding downtime for adjustments or cleaning. Another problem is that labels are not always cut to the desired length on a continuous basis, due to factors such as inaccurate controls, slippage of web in a feeder, or stretching of the web due to effects of load imposed by the apparatus or atmospheric change The present invention overcomes many of the prior art problems and achieves the desired production capability.